Glad You Came
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: Shinichi goes to a Heist, only to be met with a surprise he was no where near ready for. Oneshot! Songfic! Happy New Years Ya'll!


**A.N. I'm having a bit of writer's block and am unsure of what to do with my other stories right now. This Oneshot I've been thinking about for a really long time and wanted to write it so that's what I'm going to do. Hopefully it'll help with my writer's block. Hope you enjoy it and review at the end and tell me how I did.**

 **Warnings: BoyxBoy. Slash. Soft though! No pervertedness! More sweetness!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me and the anime does not as well. The song used doesn't belong to me either.**

Glad You Came

Conan sighed in annoyance as he looked around the heist sight. The chaos before a rather annoying thief was to appear was always rather just as annoying as said annoyance. Nakamori was shouting and hollering at his men and Hakuba as usual while trying to get the heist sight as secure as possible.

Despite the hundreds of people in the museum with them there to see the displays of expensive jewelry and jewels.

Conan wasn't even sure how they were going to handle this heist since anyone could literally be Kid in disguise. It didn't matter that the Kid Task Force was pinching anyone coming into the building, Kid was still able to sneak in without a problem. The shrunken Detective was almost positive that Kid would glue the masks on with super strength glue as he had seen some red edges on the white clad thief's face several times in the past.

"I wonder how I'm going to pick Kid out this time." Conan wandered as he walked around the Target of the night with his hands in his pocket and his glasses shining in the bright light of the room. "Wonder what that Thief is going to pull this time?" He questioned next as he looked at a woman in red high heels and a bright body hugging white dress that showed off all of her curves and was low enough to show quite a bit of cleavage. Her dark brown hair was piled up on her head with her bangs framing her face while her dark red lips were in a smirk.

Her bright blue eyes were staring at him intently and Conan knew in the next millisecond that the woman was in fact Kid but before he could yell out the lights turned off.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Kid shouted as Conan felt himself flying into the air by a piece of wire attached to his belt. "And welcome to my show!" He exclaimed as he appeared on top of the heist target with his arms spread wide open and that ever famous grin on his face.

"KID!" Nakamori yelled at the same time a suspended Conan.

"Get him!" The head of the Kid Task Force yelled and the entire task force leapt to dog pile onto the thief.

Only to be stopped when a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them and something hard stopped them from moving forward. "Now my good Task Force, you don't want to hurt a young lady such as this one, do you?" Kid questioned as the smoke disappeared to show him holding a little girl in a blue dress with puffy sleeves, curly brown hair and large blue eyes blinking in confusion.

"Let the girl go Kid! Or I'll be adding kidnapping onto all other charges you already have on you!" Nakamori threatened as the police watched the thief warily.

"Girl?" The little brunette questioned before looking down and squawking in outrage. "What the hell did you do with my clothes you stupid thief?!" She yelled and soon the task force and Hakuba all realized who it really was that the thief held in his arms.

"Why Tantei-chan! I thought this little blue dress would look fabulous on you and it goes so well with your eyes." Kid stated with the smirk before his eyes widened as the child quickly swung a hand backwards towards his face. "Ah ah!" Kid shouted as he raised the child over his head to stop from behind punched but then squawked as a foot wearing a blue Mary Jane slammed into his cheek.

"Put me back in my clothes and put me down you stupid thief!" Conan yelled out again as he struggled in the thief's hold, trying to get away from the idiot holding him.

"I am definitely not going to do that now and in fact…I think I'll use you for my next piece of magic Tantei-chan." Kid stated as a tick mark appeared on his forehead, annoyance lacing his voice heavily.

Conan sweat dropped and flinched in fear at that before he caught sight of a familiar head of brown flowing hair and fiery blue eyes. "Ran-neechan! Kaito Kid is touching me!" Conan yelled out with tears misting over his eyes while he laughed manically within his head.

Kid paled while the Kid Task force instantly ran away from the thief, all knowing exactly what kind of protective streak that one Mouri Ran had over Edogawa Conan. "You seriously did not just do that!" Kid squawked as he pulled the little boy down so that they could stare each other in the eyes.

"Of course I did and if I were you…I'd duck right about now." Conan informed with a smirk just as a yell sounded and Kid screamed like a little girl as he jumped out of the way of a side kick aimed at his stomach.

"Give back Conan-kun!" Ran demanded fiercely as the crowd back further away from the blue jean and red shirt clad teenager. Everyone in the museum could feel the anger and protectiveness rolling off of her and no one wanted to interfere in this.

No one wanted to die at the hand of a karate champion after all.

"Okay! Here! Take the little brat!" Kid yelled out in a panic as he tossed the little boy in a blue dress at the woman and then threw a smoke bomb down and then disappeared in a hurry.

As the Kid Task force disappeared to chase after the thief with Hakuba leading them, Ran looked over the little boy in her care with worry. "Did he touch you anywhere inappropriate Conan-kun? Do I need to castrate him for you?" She questioned as she took in the blue dress, brown wig, and Mary Janes. "Though I'll have to thank him for dressing you up, you look so cute like this Conan-kun!" She squealed a moment later.

'You are so dead Kid.' Conan thought as Ran hugged him to her chest. 'You are so getting a soccer ball to the face.'

At the next Heist that Conan went to…Kid took three hits from a soccer ball before he managed to escape from the little demon spawn known as Edogawa Conan…a Detective.

Glad You Came

"What do you think the heist will be like tonight Kudo-san?" Hakuba questioned the other detective dully.

"Sparkly and colorful." Shinichi replied just as dully, rolling a soccer ball underneath his foot. "That or a lot of glue and costumes involved. Maybe all four of them actually." He shrugged a moment later. Not really caring anymore at this point.

Especially since he knew how Kid worked now and that no one was going to get hurt. That was one of the reasons why he even bothered coming to these things anymore. The amusement that Kid gave in the form of heists took away the gloom of murder he was surrounded by most days.

Especially after the Black Organization was destroyed.

He had seen several good men die that night.

He'd never be able to forget what happened.

He was just happy that he and his allies and friends had all made it through in one piece.

Physically at least.

Their sanity had been lost a long time ago.

"Just as long as I'm not super glued in a dress again." Hakuba grouched as his eyes narrowed, watching all the uniformed Policemen wandering around with their own eyes narrowed. They were all waiting for the start of Kid's attack.

This time it was a golden lion statue that held a massive diamond in its maw, standing proudly in the glass case. It wasn't any bigger than Shinichi's Soccer ball but it would be difficult to move due to its irregular shape. Something Shinichi was counting on as to get an open shot at the thief.

"You might have just jinxed yourself." He replied with a chuckle, causing the other to scowl at him fiercely. "You know he could be listening to us right now and we'd never know it."

"I wouldn't know it, but you would." Was returned. "You have a Kid Warning System built into you."

"Must come from having to deal with murderers all the time instead of just thieves." He shrugged his shoulders just as the hair on the back on his neck rose and his entire body stiffened. "Speaking of my senses." He said as he looked around with narrowed and calculating eyes.

"It's nearing the time of Kid's theft. We must be extremely hypervigilant now." The blonde had his hands out and ready to move in a moment's notice, ignoring how Kudo was now bouncing the soccer ball on his foot repeatedly. He knew that this was the older teen being prepared to kick the ball as it was his main weapon. Apparently he had taught his cousin Conan to use a soccer ball just as extensively as himself.

"It's going to start any second now!" Nakamori-Keibu shouted as he swiveled his head back and for on what seemed to be a constant motion. Shinichi was surprised the man wasn't getting motion sickness or hurting his neck. "DON'T LET THAT DAMN THIEF GET AWAY!" His squad roared at this in agreement as they all moved to get in position. Though they stayed loud as they roared out their threats of capture to the thief.

Shinichi could only shake his head as he continued to bounce the ball, ready to kick it as soon as Kid appeared. "Doesn't he know that he doesn't need to yell?" He was completely ignored as Hakuba moved away so that there was one of them on either side of the treasure while Nakamori's men continued to get more riotous and noisy at their anticipation of catching the thief.

The clock ticked and as the seconds ticked down to the allotted time, everyone began to quiet down, waiting. When the clock stroke the heist time, the only sound to be heard was the breathing of the men and Shinichi's ball bouncing off of his foot.

Then the lights went out.

Screams of terror, pain, and torture ricocheted the room as everything moved in a blur for Shinichi. He had no clue what was happening as he felt what had to be a million hands move over her body in ways that they shouldn't be. His sense of equilibrium and direction was gone as his body seemed to flip and turn every which way. He was starting to get really nauseous.

Then it all stopped as he was settled back on his feet.

Light flicked on then and he was left blinking furiously to clear his suddenly spotted vision, hands covering his face in instinct. He groaned as he ran his hands over his face real quick before looking over his fingers and out to the crowd to see what had happened.

Only to have to stifle a laugh as he looked over the crowd of cops and Hakuba. They were either dressed up in nice black suits or beautiful gowns that sparkled. Nakamori and Hakuba both were wearing a green and blue gown respectively, while Nakamori wore an exotic looking crown and Hakuba a simple silver diadem.

They were all paired up and were stuck dancing in the same spot. They were all struggling to get away from their partners but it was obvious that they weren't getting out of it anytime soon.

But then there was something else he had noticed. That he was the only one in a main spotlight.

That was when he looked down at himself.

Only to turn a bright tomato red.

He was wearing an off shoulder blue dress with long sleeves where the sleeves narrowed down until it wrapped around his middle finger of either hand, where he noticed that his nails were painted a dark navy blue. The top part of the dress was skintight and hug his body like another skin while the skirt of the dress was short but a handkerchief style skirt that would flair around his legs if he was to kick. He wore Mary Janes that matched the blue of the dress but it was obvious he would have an easy time of moving in them.

"KID!" Shinichi yelled as he twirled around, ignoring how the skit flared around him. "GET OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOU'RE A…."

"Now now Meitantei!" Kid tutted as his finger appeared against the other's lips, silencing his screaming. "There are ladies present." The smirk on his face as obviously directed at all the cops dressed in their gowns.

"What is this about?" The detective growled as he glared at the other. His face was still burning red as he remembered that time he had been shoved in that dress as Conan. All he could think was that he was lucky that a wig hadn't been forced on him this time around.

The thief straightened as he held a hand up in the air while his other one grabbed a hold of Shinichi's own. "I just thought I'd show my appreciation for your presence to my shows." Then he snapped his fingers.

Music flared into life as kid pulled Shinichi close with a smirk.

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

Shinichi blinked as the lights dimmed all around, leaving the crowd in darkness as little lights flared above them, as if the stars had actually come out to watch. But it only kept him stunned for a moment before he swung his leg out to slam against the thief's face.

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

He growled when his kick was ducked and almost shouted when his still captured hand was used to pull him up against the thief and then spun outwards away from him. His was still held tightly even as he pulled on the hand to try and throw the thief over his shoulder in the throw that Ran and her family were so famous for.

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

Sparkles fell around them even as Kid managed to distribute his weight to avoid being thrown and instead was pulled taut against the Detective's back, his free hand falling onto a hip as he forced the other male to sway with him for a few seconds. As he did that, he forced his captured arm to slide over the shoulder so that it was wrapped around the other's chest instead, as if Shinichi was forcing the thief to hold onto him tightly.

 _Turn the lights out now_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

 _Hand you another drink_

 _Drink it if you can_

 _Can you spend a little time,_

 _Time is slipping away, away from us so stay,_

 _Stay with me I can make,_

 _Make you glad you came_

The stars above twinkled as Kid kept his hand tight on his hip even as he forced his hand to be released, only to be grabbed again in a different position. Thanks to that new position though, Shinichi was spun in a tight circle until he was facing the other, his hands on white clad shoulders and gloved hands on his hips.

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

Shinichi yelped as the two spun in quick steps, the thief leading the entire time as he fought to keep his balance. He was normally a rather good dancer, but that was more towards the classic waltz and ballroom dances. He wasn't used to freestyle the way that Kid seemed to be doing at the moment.

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

He gasped in surprise as he was lifted up by his hips, Kid staring up at him with glittering eyes full of mischief and something else. He could tell what it was as the Thief shifted his head just enough to have the brim block his sight.

But that didn't matter because the next thing Shinichi knew he was looking around as the little lights in the air began to fall around them, floating next to the two even as Kid kept holding him in the air. As if the sky was coming down to dance with them.

And then he was set back on his feet as the Thief began to lead them in quick steps that almost left him breathless in surprise and excitement.

 _Turn the lights out now_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

 _Hand you another drink_

 _Drink it if you can_

 _Can you spend a little time,_

 _Time is slipping away, away from us so stay,_

 _Stay with me I can make,_

 _Make you glad you came_

The lights fell off all the way and soon the two were left dancing among the stairs, somehow avoid them even as the little lights moved as well. Shinichi shook his head from the amazement of the show and instead tried to slam his knee into the stomach in front of him.

Only to yell as his thigh was grabbed and he was forced to turn and have his back against a strong and firm chest. His leg was raised up while his other was forced up and wrapped around a waist. They spun in a circle as Shinichi clung to the thief's neck tightly.

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

He yelped when he felt his body flipped before landing on his feet once more. He gasped when hands wrapped around his hips and swung him up into the air before landing him onto the ground once more, facing the thief. One hand was in the thief's, another on a white clad shoulder, while a glove rested against his lower back.

 _I'm glad you came_

 _So glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

He could only stare at Kid now, as they slowly swayed with the slowing lyrics. The little stars continued to flicker around them teasingly, as if holding secrets they didn't. He gulped as the monocle caught the reflections of the flickering stars and the other indigo eye twinkled in excitement.

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

Shinichi attempted one more kick for the groin but gasped as that leg was kicked and held up high as the rest of him was leaned back in a dip. He was left staring up at the thief in disbelief as he was pulled up and then spun so that he was left standing while the thief kneeled down in front of him with the target jewel help up to him.

As if he was proposing.

Shinichi blinked in surprise even as the thief smiled up at him enticingly. "Meitantei, will you do the honor of being my partner for the rest of our lives."

The lights had completely gone off and they were surrounded by the twinkling stars, as if actually walking among the heavens. With the thief in white and Shinichi in his dress, it was a rather romantic view to all watching the scene.

Only Shinichi wasn't impressed with the scenario at all. "It seems that someone hasn't done their research." He taunted as he placed his hands on his hips and lifted his head up high. He would not allow the thief to play him.

Kid blinked in surprise as he looked at the other, unsure of what the Detective meant at all. "What are you talking Meitantei?" He tilted his head, curious to hear the answer.

A blush fell over the other's face as he realized that he had just led himself into a situation. He hadn't told anyone but Ran about his current relationship, though he was sure that there was a few that had deduced it. "I'm already engaged to my fiancé."

Dead silence as the thief stared up at him in surprise. It was only a moment though before Kid smirked at him and stood up, diamond slipping into a pocket. "Then I'll just have to steal you away from him." Kid said as he walked up to the detective and wrapped an arm around his waist, ignoring how the other struggled to escape him. He leaned in close and whispered into his ear.

The police force watched in curiosity as the young Detective's face turned red just before he twisted and slapped the other across the face.

Kid blinked as a bright red hand print on his face, but he laughed as he spun the detective away to avoid a knee to the groin. "Until next time then Meitantei!" He announced as a smoke bomb filled the area.

The smoke dropped everyone in the area like flies seconds later.

GladYouCame

Shinichi sighed as he walked into his house, glad that his parents were back out traveling the world and running from his father's editors. HE didn't want his mother thinking that it would be okay to dress him up because he was wearing a dress and makeup. It turned out that Kid had managed to get lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow on him as well, highlighting his bright blue eyes.

Yes, that would have sent his mother in a frenzy to get him to dress up in other dresses against his will.

A nightmare beyond nightmares.

He shuddered as he slipped out of the Mary Janes and left them at the front door, knowing that they would sit there until he got the energy to get rid of them.

He entered his living room, hoping to head to the kitchen from there to get some coffee, but stopped when he saw little stars floating around the room. A table was set up in the middle with a bouquet of calla lilies and daffodils and then orange lilies. Rose petals of all colors littered the floor as a figure in a white suit stood off to the side of the table.

"So I hear you're engaged now." The man said with a smile on his face as he walked forward, running a hand through messily spiked brown hair. Bright indigo eyes sparkled with love and mischief as his hands rested on Shinichi's waist. "I wasn't I informed of this earlier?"

Shinichi gulped as he looked up at the other man, hating how his time as Conan had ended up stunting his growth. He had grown another couple of centimeters after returning to his original body, but that was all. So he was doomed to be shorter than Kaito the rest of their lives. "Well…did you really…think you could hide something like that from me?" He questioned as his face turned red and a hand reached up to rest on the chest pocket of the other's suit.

There he could feel the little box that he had found months back. He had been wondering when the other would propose and had gotten impatient. Especially as they had finished college a few months ago and the other still hadn't made a move to propose.

"That and Kid proposed…and I wanted to see if I could get you to propose to me if I told him that." He leaned forward to hide his face in the other's chest even as he began to laugh.

"Ah, jealousy does work on me effectively." Kaito said as he kissed the top of the other's head with a smile.

Then he dropped to his knee and pulled out that little box. He flicked it up as he looked up at the sparkling sapphire eyes of the love of his life. "I know I can be difficult and hard to handle some days, but you've done wonderfully so far." He said with a loving smile. "So I want to ask you to be by myside for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me Shinichi Kudo?"

Shinichi smiled down at the other as he nodded his head. "Of course I will Kaito." He said with a smile, happily allowing the other to slip the simple silver ring onto his finger before being pulled into the other's embrace. Shinichi smiled as he leaned in so he could whisper into Kaito's ear. "I'm glad you came."

The laugh he earned was worth all the embarrassment he had experienced that night.

GladYouCame

A.N. Welp! First story of the year! A song Fic! I'm so proud of myself. The song was ' **Glad you Came' by The Wanted**! I hope you guys liked it and that you'll leave reviews for it! I wanna know what you think! Hopefully I'll be able to work on my main stories again soon! I'll work hard to get more stories finished this year! That's what I wanna do! Until next time then! Happy new years to you all!


End file.
